Feminine care products, such as tampons and pessaries, are generally used by women within the vagina, such as, e.g., to absorb menstrual or other body exudates, for pelvic support, and/or for other feminine needs. Such feminine products can be inserted into the vagina digitally, such as, e.g., by using a finger, or can be inserted into the vagina by using an applicator.
Applicators typically comprise an insertion member and a plunger. The material to be expelled from the applicator, such as an absorbent tampon or pessary, can be positioned within the insertion member. The insertion member can have a first end for insertion of the material and a second end for receipt of the plunger. To use the applicator, the consumer will grasp the insertion member, position the first end appropriately, such as, e.g., into the body, and move the plunger in the insertion member towards the first end to insert the material. Some applicators can also include a fingergrip portion that is located on or adjacent to the insertion member, which can allow the consumer to more securely hold the applicator during insertion of a material into the body cavity.
Various applicator configurations have been utilized to facilitate the handling of the applicator and to improve the insertion experience. Currently available configurations, however, are not yet optimized to consistently deliver such benefits. For example, currently available feminine care applicators are generally uniform in color and material with a fingergrip portion that may have a raised and/or depressed configuration of grip elements. In addition, the applicator can include an insertion end that can be tapered and/or include petals. As such, the fingergrip portion and/or the insertion end may not be easily distinguishable from the remainder of the insertion member and the consumer may not be able to appreciate the unique grip and/or insertion end features provided by the applicator.
As such, it would be desirable to provide an applicator having an improved configuration.